New Beginnings Sirius and Snape
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: What happens when Sirius and Snape see each other for the first time after leaving Hogwarts? Hilarity ensues. COMPLETE


He hadn't seen him since he was a boy. It had been years, and all he could do was stare at that face. Always a little haughty, arrogant, but kind, forgiving, and, most importantly, lonely. He caught his eye for a moment, and they both looked away, trying to focus their attention on something else. They each knew what the other was doing, yet didn't say anything. The tension in the room was palpable – at least that was what it seemed like to the two men sitting on opposite ends of the table.

After the Order meeting had finished, Severus found Sirius sitting on the sofa in the drawing room. He stood in the doorway, silent. Finally Sirius looked up, seeming a bit shocked.

"Severus? How are you?" said Sirius awkwardly.

"Fine, fine," he said airily. He moved into the drawing room and sat on the far end of the sofa. "H-how are you?"

"I'm well," said Sirius looking around the room. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, uh. . .," Severus muttered. "Not really, I just wanted to see how you were. Haven't seen you in a while. . . ."

Sirius got up and straightened a frame that was hanging on the wall. He sat down on the sofa much closer to Severus than he had been before.

"Care for a drink? It is Saturday," said Sirius conversationally.

"Why not?" said Snape.

Sirius went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of firewhiskey.

_Three Hours Later_

"_Oh come and stir my cauldron, and if you do it right, I'll boil you up some hot strong love to keep you warm tonight!" _sang Snape, dancing around the room.

Sirius was laying upside down on the sofa, watching him, and laughing hysterically.

"Sev – S – Sev! I think-" hiccup! "I think you're _drunk!_" Sirius laughed, nearly screaming.

"_No! _I'm not drunk! I'm having _fun!"_ he laughed, dragging Sirius off the sofa and began dancing around the room with him.

Remus, unseen by the two drunken fellows parading around the drawing room, poked his head through the doorway, snickering quietly.

"_Move your body like a hairy troll learning to rock and roll!" _sang Sirius and Snape together, headbanging to the music coming from the radio in the corner of the drawing room. "_Spin around like a crazy elf, dancing by himself!" _And they collapsed to the floor, shaking with laughter, Sirius still in his purple robes and Snape in his black.

They eventually fell asleep there on the drawing room floor, after having laughed themselves out.

They woke up at the same time, which was unsurprising, as Sirius tried to crawl over Snape.

"Gah," said Sirius, rubbing his forehead. "My head is _killing _me!"

Snape waved a hand. "I can make a potion for that in no time – just let me –" he said, tripping over his own robes.

"Or, maybe a little longer than no time. . . . ."

Fifteen minutes later Snape and Sirius had mostly recovered from their late-night shenanigans. Apart from the bags under their eyes and their mussed robes, no one would be able to tell that they had gotten a bit crazy.

"So, Sirius," Remus said at breakfast, "when did you two get to sleep?" Remus's innocent smile grew into a large grin.

Sirius's eyes got wide and Snape coughed out "I'll wound you."

Thankfully, no one had heard Snape's utterance, but they were intrigued by Remus's question.

"Who two?" asked Tonks.

"Why Sirius and Severus, of course," said Remus, his icy-blue eyes twinkling.

Tonks turned her head slowly to look at Sirius, her eyes wide, and on the verge of giggling.

"Really?" she asked, the hysteria in her voice evident.

"Shut – up," threatened Snape from beside Tonks.

"Oh, but Severus," she grinned, drawing attention to the fact that Snape had said something, "you two are cute together!"

Sirius and Snape both snapped their heads to look at Tonks, shooting daggers with their eyes, and wishing they could do the same with their wands.

Tonks and Remus decided it was best to keep their mouths shut – after all, if they kept it up, Snape would curse them and Sirius would plot revenge.


End file.
